White Prose Sonata
by Victorian Night Rose
Summary: Life at Hogwarts can get pretty dull. Throw in an exchange student that looks eeriely familiar, a marriage contract, and a bit of War drama and bam! Follow as a new character shows her view on the days of The Marauders SB/OC Rated:Some sexual themes
1. Beginning

I'm rewriting and renewing all my fanfiction. I overdid the plots of the others so I will be re-working Fateful and deleting The Forgotten Rose for now. I'll bring it back later only because TFR is supposed to be the sequel to this fic. So instead of puzzling the lot of you with TFR's pot-holed plot, I've decided to write 'White Prose Sonata' Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

The wind is a terrible omen, she thought to herself. Shivering, she drew her cloak tighter against her form as the train made its way down the tracks.

'It's a doom train leading me to my cage' she thought bitterly. For as long as she could remember, her father had always been telling her what to do, who to talk to, how to dress, when to speak; the list was endless. 'And just when I thought the control couldn't get any worse, father sprung a marriage contract on me.' According to her father, the contract had been made when she was only a year old and because of it having been of ancient magic, she could not go against it. So now, here she was, whisked away from her last year at Durmstrang and all her friends, to meet her betrothed at Hogwarts School of Wizardry.

And as if her life couldn't get any more complicated: her father had informed her that her betrothed had NO idea about the marriage contract and that she must 'simply' make him fall in love with her, and get him to propose, before she came of age. She sighed heavily, "At least cousin Remus will be there..."

"What was that dear?" Startled, Rosaline turned to the witch sitting across from her. From what Rosaline understood, the woman in front of her ran a sweets shop with her husband in Hogsmeade, but twice a year, she ran a cart on the Hogwarts Express selling the sweets to students going to and leaving Hogwarts.

"Just nerves Mrs. Honeyduke, that's all." Rosaline gave a feeble smile at the woman.

"Ah, yes, starting the term a bit late aren't you, dear? But that's fine, you look like you have smarts in that head of yours." She said, nodding to herself as to confirm the brilliance of the young woman in front of her.

The two women, not including the driver, were the only passengers on-board the Hogwarts Express. She would be greeted at Hogsmeade Station by her cousin, Remus, and three of his friends, one of which was the Head Boy, or at least that's what it said in the letter that he had written her. The soft jolt of the train's breaks made Rosaline let out a sigh. 'To the future and all its bitter sweet troubles"

~Meanwhile at Hogsmeade!~

"But Moony!!! You said we going to Zonko's!" Whined Sirius as he hung on the arm of Remus "If I wanted to go to Hogsmeade Station, I'd have waited till the end of term"

Remus sighed in exasperation as he pushed Sirius towards James with a 'keep him away' look, "I've already told you Padfoot; my cousin is coming to attend Hogwarts for her last term. Her arrival is today at noon on the Hogwarts Express." The grey-eyed boy looked at Remus thoughtfully. "This wouldn't happen to be the same cousin that goes to Durmstrang, would it?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked "Well, they're known for teaching the dark arts mainly." Sirius and Remus eyed James carefully for a reaction.

"I'm sure she's a good girl being that she's related to Remus, Padfoot" James said softly.

"Yeah but look at my family Prongs, the lot of them are daft idiots!" Remus scoffed "I can tell you now, Rosaline is no daft idiot. And the darkest magic she knows is 'Nox',

"I can see the train!" Yelled out the otherwise silent Peter. Sirius nudged James in the ribs "I bet this Rosaline is a troll if her parents had to send her all the way out to Durmstrang" He whispered as James tried to hide his snickering from Remus behind his gloved hand but failed. Peter kept his gaze on the train's slow stop.

"My cousin is not a troll Padfoot. She's attractive in her own way!"

"Moony, that's a polite way of saying she's not attractive at all!" James just smirked and nodded his head in agreement, goading on his friend.

"She's just as pretty as Lily! You wait and see!" Remus turned away from them in frustration. Sirius got an interested look on his face as the train's only compartment door slid open.

"Now we will see just how fair this rosy troll is!" With an irritated huff and a well directed stinging hex at Sirius, Remus walked up to the train door just in time to have a large wooden trunk get thrown on him. The sounds of his friend's roaring laughter and a sweet voice yelling "I'm sorry!" over and over, the last things he heard before blacking out.

I hate to leave with such a..weird..ending but it's two-thirty in the morning and I have to get up early for my new job! Yay, I can't believe I got a job! Anyways, Please review!


	2. Rough Start

Explanation Haiku:

Job is going great.

Let chapter sit on hard drive.

Perfectionist, hah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything of the sort, though I bloody wish I did.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Remus came back into consciousness five minutes later when a bar of chocolate was shoved under his nose.

"Come on Rem, it's your favorite. If you don't wake up I'll eat it myself." Remus peered at his cousin through the eye that didn't have a purple bruise forming.

"Belgian or Swiss?" He grumbled. Rosaline grinned, showing straight pearly white teeth. "Would you believe me if I said I had both?" Remus stared at her and promptly bit down on the bar of chocolate, closing his eyes in bliss "Hmmm..definitely Swiss."

Standing beside the pair on the floor, Sirius and James 'inspected' their friend's cousin. Waist length auburn hair that was somehow not adhering to gravity and staying put in perfect waves down her back, charmed most likely. Her bangs fell just below her eyebrows and she had bright blue eyes that almost seemed icy. Her figure was hidden underneath the baggy school robes and they could see that her house patch had not yet been sewn on, which most likely meant that she was to be sorted at dinner.

James elbowed Sirius in the stomach, and in a hushed voice said "She looks eerily like..." But hushed or not, Rosaline heard them and glared at them.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help him stand already?" Sirius and James scrambled to Remus's side and hoisted him to his feet. Remus brushed off the dirt on his robes and turned to his friends. "James, Sirius, Peter, this is my cousin Rosaline Amaris White. Rosaline this are my friends; James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to each respectively and each waved when their name was mentioned.

"It is very nice to finally meet the friends Remus has told me so much about." They all stood there awkwardly until Rosaline broke the silence as she reached into her robes "Here Remus you'll need this." She handed Remus a small jar.

"Is this bruise balm?" Rosaline nodded "Yes, I made it myself before I got on the train. I figured I would need it because of…, well you know." She laughed nervously as Sirius, James and Peter looked on in curiosity. Remus sensing his cousin's desperation for a subject change suggested going to the castle. They walked to the carriage, loaded the trunk to the top of the carriage, climbed inside and awkwardly sat there. Peter not being much of a talker was the one who broke the silence, surprisingly.

"Uhh…So..Rosaline, W..what house do you think you'll be sorted into?..." He trailed of nervously and flushed red when all the occupants of the carriage snapped their heads in his direction. Rosaline reassuringly smiled at him as she replied. "I honestly can say I have no clue. While I admire the loyalty and friendship of Hufflepuff, I'm not sure I'd do well in a house like that, I'm more of a loner. Ravenclaw seems great, the knowledge and wit and all, but I don't think I can stand everyone trying to outdo one another academically. Slytherin place too much importance on self gain and Gryffindor, well that was the house my father was sorted into, as well as my sisters, and most of the generations of my family since Hogwarts was founded, so I'd rather not be sorted there."

James was frowning by the end of her speech. "So you're saying you'd rather be in Slytherin with a bunch of unpleasant trolls than in Gryffindor." Remus turned sharp eyes onto James, silently begging him to not start a fight. Sirius and Peter turned to listen to her answer.

"No, I would just rather not be in Gryffindor because it is expected of me. Everything in my life has been mapped out and planned. I'd like to have one thing, just one, that wasn't planned." James still looked slightly offended but Sirius stared at Rosaline.

"I understand what you mean." James and Remus's eyes widened, Rosaline smiled softly at Sirius. "Thank you."

The carriage came to a jolt and the door sprang open at the entryway of the castle. The boys climbed out first and Remus offered his hand to Rosaline, as Sirius levitated the trunk off the top of the carriage. She nodded to both in thanks, shrunk her luggage and put it in her pocket. The marauders made there way up the stairs to open the door but Rosaline was frozen in her tracks, looking ashen. Remus rushed to her side signaling the others to stay put.

"What's wrong Ali?" Calling her by the childhood pet name seemed to calm her.

"I can't do it Rem." Remus gave her a quick hug and whispered in to her ear so the others wouldn't hear. "Sure you can, one foot then the other, remember?" Rosaline laughed as she walked to meet the others, Remus following. She stopped as she reached James's side.

"If it's any consolation James, I'd rather die by bludger than be sorted into Slytherin." James grinned and Rosaline stuck her hand out as a peace offering. James shook it.

"Rosaline, I think this is the start of a great friendship." Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius smirked. Peter was Peter.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Writing chapter three.

Reviews are most welcome here.

I like them a lot

See you next chapter

Rosaline's middle name means:

Child of the moon.

Mwahahahaha

I viciously love you all.

Haiku the review


End file.
